


Ask for help when needed

by skitockså (Okumen)



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen, Period Cramps and related stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/skitocks%C3%A5
Summary: Yang freaks out the first time Frederica bleeds on the sheets.
Kudos: 5





	Ask for help when needed

**Author's Note:**

> Brought on by "your comfort character knows how to handle your period cramps" and also the fact that he would know (and those things sucks)
> 
> https://twitter.com/tofinut/status/1336100179762688001
> 
> I need a better title for this orz

Yang freaks out the first time Frederica bleeds on the sheets. He initially thinks that she's injured, shakes her awake to ask her where she's hurt, and she glares at him but also looks super awkward. Before he has a chance to ask her again, she dashes off, wrapped in her blankets and blood dripping on the floor. Yang is terrified. Frederica is mortified, he comes to understand, when she yells at him to go away and that she's so embarrassed. He doesn't understand what she means by her cup overflowing, but she refuses to talk to him any more.

Yang, who doesn't know what to do, calls his most reliable upperclassman Cazellnu--who doesn't answer because he's the type of man who actually sleep when he should and only then.

At least Attenborough has as messed-up of a sleeping pattern as Yang, and his underclassman does pick up the Phone, though he seems grouchy and sleep-deprived after forgetting to go to bed. Unlike Yang, he doesn't have anyone to remind him of that.

Attenboroughs mood changes soon from one to understanding, as well as that attitude where he finds amusement in ribbing his former superior. "She's just on her period," he tells Yang, who at first doesn't get it. "What period?" and then it clicks. Yang is embarrassed to not have realised sooner. For all his smarts, Attenborough comments, Yang is so incredibly dense.

Then Attenborough turns actually helpful, with the explanation of "You *know* I have three sisters," to inform Yang why exactly he knows so much about womens time of the month.

Attenborough tells him to boil the cup for Frederica, so it's properly disinfected, tells him to ask her if she needs anything. Soup easy to ingest when dealing with a lack of appetite but a need to replenish, a warm water bottle to save off at least a bit of any cramps until and even after the pain killers start working, powerful pain killers, pads or tampons to wear for the time being, anything she might crave that helps her through.

Attenborough teaches Yang to be a partner attentative to the needs of his spouse- pointing out that apparently periods can bring some of the worst pain a woman can deal with - worse or only beaten by even childbirth, depending on how that specific womans body was made to handle it, or so he has gathered from helping his older sisters.

Yang diligently takes notes, and does his very, though clumsy, best. He is the least capable person in his household, after all, and that includes the cat.

The way he fusses is almost bordering on exaggeration, but Frederica knows he is trying and though it's an awkward thing to deal with so soon after getting married, she is happy.

She can't help but call him out, however, that he keeps checking his notes. She can tell he took advice from someone, and appreciate that he didn't just cower and flail around. She knows as well that he's helpless, when it comes to things outside of his fields of battle tactics and history texts.

She may love her husband, but she knows him well enough to know that he's pathetic at anything that actually involves normal, every day life.

He becomes a lot better at helping her, though, and she is grateful that he has such a good teacher.

("The student has become the master," Attenborough jokes when it's brought up, and she laughs, while Yang pouts at the way Attenborough spills just how pitiful Yang was that first morning.)

It's not so bad, in the end, to have the awkward man cuddling her, after he has spoiled her until her pain has settled for the time being.


End file.
